


Alien in The Alley

by Bagelkun



Category: Ultraman (Netflix), ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mating Press, Reader is kind of a sassy asshole, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, adad more like adick, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagelkun/pseuds/Bagelkun
Summary: You’re cornered in an alley way at knife point by a mysterious alien, but perhaps it’s not you’re blood he’s after... for the most part.





	Alien in The Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa guess who watched Ultraman and read bits of the manga? Anyways here’s a little ficlet of best boi I’ll roll at y’all.
> 
> Also even tho it’s tagged dubcon warning because some people don’t always read the labels. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

A cold sweat ran down your brow as you felt the cool steel of a blade pressed against your throat. A hand was clamped tightly over your mouth, so even if you wanted to scream you couldn’t. 

“Now, now, we don’t want to attract any unwanted attention now, do we?”

Why, why did you think walking home alone at NIGHT was a good idea? Only dumbasses and horror movie chicks do that.

Pain ached through your body as you were shoved against a building wall, the knife and and hand still in their respective places, but now your attacker’s face was clear to you.

There was no way he was human, glowing red eyes, no nose, and a grinning mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Beneath his hand you gasped, trembling. 

“Not what you were expecting, hm?” He laughed, squeezing your face.

“I wouldn’t blame you, anyone would have the same reaction seeing a face this handsome.”

He moved his hand away from your mouth, possibly giving you the benefit of the doubt that you knew better than to scream, and held your chin.

“Look, I don’t know what you want. I don’t even know what the hell you are, but please...” 

You bit your lip as his eyes bore into you.

“...Please don’t kill me.”

All was silent for a moment. Then, the alien threw his head back and cackled.

“Kill you? Please, my reputation is already bad enough, killing humans is off limits for me, so don’t sweat it.”

You were confused. You didn’t exactly feel relieved, especially since he still had that knife with him.

“Then what the hell do you want? Money? Cuz I’m not exactly overflowing with cash,” you stammered.

He withdrew his knife from your throat and began playfully twirling it between his fingers.

“You’re delightfully naive, human. How do I say this?”

The alien slammed his knife hand into the wall behind you, his face getting uncomfortably close.

“I may be an alien to you, but I’m still male, we have... urges from time to time, if you get my drift.”

Oh. That.

“Wait, so you threatened me with a fucking knife because you want sex?” you replied angrily.

“See? I figured you’d understand. My work doesn’t always give me an opportunity to really wind down and enjoy myself.”

He smirked and pushed the tip of his finger into your mouth.

“So, how about it?”

You let out a frustrated sigh. Well, you supposed he wasn’t too bad looking. Face was kinda creepy, but he wasn’t wearing a shirt and the fine muscles of his torso were on full display.

And, it had admittedly been a while too. Fucking an alien in a dirty alleyway wasn’t exactly a fairy tale, but you guessed it wasn’t the worse thing.

Even if moments before you were sure he was gonna skin you alive.

“Fine. But as soon as you’re finished you leave me alone. Deal?”

His grin nearly split his face, and you squeaked as he suddenly brought his knife down and sliced your shirt and bra open.

“Deal,” he chuckled as he roughly kissed you, forcing his tongue into your mouth.

It didn’t feel that bad, his lips surprisingly soft, and you closed your eyes and attempted to bring your own tongue into play. 

You flinched when you felt his teeth sink into your lower lip, drawing a tiny amount of blood as he moved away and roughly fondled your breasts.

“Ohoho, you’ve got quite the nice set there,” the alien smirked as he thumbed your nipples.

“I know how to pick em, don’t I?”

You blushed and bit your lip, tasting your own coppery blood as his mouth latched onto a nipple, those shark like teeth grazing the sensitive skin.

As he continued suckling your tit, you felt his hands go to your pants, where he swiftly unbuttoned them and slid a hand inside your panties.

Your nails scraped the concrete behind you as a finger rubbed against your pussy, and you moaned, subtly grinding your hips into it. This was all going so fast, but honestly you were more than eager to skip the foreplay and move to the main event.

Before you could do anything else you were abruptly shoved down to your knees, face level to his crotch, cursing at the lose of stimuli.

“You seem to understand how this goes. I don’t think you need me to tell you what to do next,” he said, threading his long fingers into your hair.

 

Well, he was right on that.

You reached for the belt around his waist and swiftly unbuckled it, before tugging the zipper down and freeing his cock.

It was... not as horrific as it could have been. It was decorated in the same stripes that covered his body, but it was more akin to a tentacle than a regular human penis, covered in a film of clear fluid.

You took into your mouth without hesitation, delighting in the sigh your partner released as his cock was engulfed by the warmth of your mouth. 

You tried to roll your tongue around it, not exactly the most experienced at the short of thing, and he seemed be able to tell as he guided your movements. You flexed your jaw and tried taking it deeper, squeezing his thighs for support.

“Ahh, good girl,” he groaned as he tightened his grip on your head and pressed your face into his crotch. 

Without warning he thrust his hips into you, gagging you on his cock. Your eyes watered as he fucked your throat raw, digging your fingers into his hips. A trail of drool slid from the corner of your mouth, only adding to the lewd situation.

As quickly as it began he pulled your head off his cock, you gasping in the sweet relief of fresh air. 

That didn’t last long though.

Soon you were forced onto your back, your pants and underwear quickly tugged off and your thighs pushed against your chest. 

“Now then, for the main course.”

Your eyes jolted wide open as you felt the head of his cock press against your asshole, slick with your own saliva and his natural lubricant.

“H-hang on, aren’t you gonna prep me?” you nervously asked.

He chuckled and leaned in close, pressing his forehead to yours.

“If you just relax I promise it’ll be worth it.”

“Wha-“

He cut you off by pressing his mouth hard against yours and burying himself inside your tight hole. 

Your eyes watered as you threw your arms around his necked and dug your nails into the toned muscles of his back. With out much time for you to adjust he began thrusting in and out of your ass at a rough pace, the wet sounds echoing off the ally walls as you moaned against his lips.

He pulled away from your mouth, leaving a string of saliva behind as one of his hands went to grope your breasts.

“Ahhh, you’re so tight. I knew I chose right when I saw you.”

He twisted your nipple as you cried out, leaning back in with a smug grin that made you want to break those stupid teeth of his.

“So, how does it feel?”

You bit your lip and swallowed, cringing as he twisted the hard bud further.

“It’s- unh, it’s good,” you whimpered, shame filling you as his smile widened.

“See, ahh, I told you. Fuck, you feel so good around my cock.”

His hand strayed from your breast and slipped between your legs, brushing your wet lips. Eagerly, you lifted your hips up to his touch, but he instead pulled his away.

“Nuh uh uh, being greedy isn’t nice. You’ll have ask politely first,” he smirked as his other hand dug into your thigh. 

Bastard. 

Biting back your pride, you caved in and gave him a suitable answer.

“Please?” you whined.

“Please what?”

You were gonna kill him.

“I..., ngh, I want you to t-touch my pussy.”

You were rewarded with him hooking two of his fingers inside your cunt, his thumb rubbing your clit in circles in tandem with his thrusts.

“There we are. It’s much easier when you have manners,” he replied smugly.

Heat built up between your thighs at his touch. God, he knew how to use his fingers, you thought as you felt your peak approaching. 

He seemed to be close, too, his thrusts getting more erratic and losing the rhythm from before. 

You threw your head back and cursed as an orgasm finally washed over you, squeezing your thighs around his fingers. 

Not long afterwards you heard him moan, rutting his hips into you as you felt something warm begin fill you. He then pulled himself out of your ass, the remainder of his cum splattering across your belly and breasts.

You lay on the alley floor, panting and with a sore ass, taking a moment to compose yourself. Your partner simply buckled up his pants and smirked.

“Well?” he asked.

You turned your head.

“That was fucking amazing,” you mumbled.

You ran your hand down your face to brush the sweat away, and as you did you felt a hand on your thigh, and you looked to face him.

“My name is Adad, and I don’t think this the last time we’ll meet, sweetie,” he said winking.

You gave Adad a weak smile, raising your hand and striking him across the face.

“You better.”


End file.
